Little miss Boardingschool
by Villy-Emilly
Summary: *Bella, you are going to boarding school, and its finale!* Bella are send to boarding school in England by her father. The country with a big Zero on EVERYTHING. But maybe the worst, NO HOT BOYS. Will Jacob Black maybe change that statement?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Fanfiction. Bella in this story is a very spoiled LA girl. At least in the beginning. So don't expect everything to be alike. Bella has a totally different**** personality and attitude. **

**But please give me reviews and comments on how I can make the story better. I'm mostly doing this to learn how to write in the best possible way to my English exam.**

* * *

The car jumped as it drove over a rock on the rode and I lost my sunglasses as the black, flawless car drove past the ugliest house I have ever seen.

Shame Jessica wasn't here. She would probably say * OMG, Bella are you really going to LIVE in this country.* She was always a drama queen, but I don't really know what else I would have said if I found out my best friend was going to a place like this.

I would probably freak out. Like I did on Shelly Pomanders party. I smiled at the thought, or the blur of the tough, and turned my head towards my dad to the left.

His fingers flicked around on his cell like it for some reason could be his last. He always have something to do on his cell, but now, I so could feel that he was ignoring me.

Not that I blame him, I mean, I could never, like never ever send my little girl to boarding school in ENGLAND. That just is not possible.

I got sick every time I think about were this trip really is going to end, at least for me. But her I am in the ugliest, most unfashionable country in the hole wide world , yeah, I know you feel sorry for me. Who wouldn't.

I had to leave all my awesome chose, clothe and my Prado bag at home, plus all my friends. You can't expect a LA girl to think that's OK, can you?

My eyes trailed a man walking beside the rode in nothing but a ugly weird plastic ting on his head plus a shorts that was totally 2001.

He were shoes to, but I don't think it's worth repeating. Shoes looking like that couldn't be legal. I mean, HALO! Ever heard about fashion? They looked like he'd tried to stop a fire and roll in the mud afterwords.

*Remind me again dad, Why are you trying to kill your own daughter?* I just had to break the tension, or that was my fake excuse.

The truth was actually that I needed to get my thoughts onto something else than those shoes.

*Just a second honey* His hand trailed my cheek as if that was going to be a comfort. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window again.

And then...

My eyes got wide as tennis balls. It feels like my eyes was going to plop out of my head as I spotted the school. My breath was stuck in my trout, that suddenly had become very dry and very speechless.

My manicured fingernail were tugged into my I phone 5 like it was a weapons somebody would drag out of my arms in no seconds. I felt the car stoop and my heart was beating so loudly that the people inside the school certainly could hear me.

* OMG!*

**My first chapter, Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_I tride to make this chapter a bitt longer. Hope the spelling isn't to bad and that you still keep reading my story._

_BTW: Thank you for the reviews. I know it's not many, but I can't say with words how much it means to me._

* * *

*OMG!*

As my dad stepped out of the car, my hands got to work and smacked on the lock on my door. I am NOT stepping out of this car.

When my dad started knocking on the door window, I started to play with my long brownd hair.

My thoughts drifted back to the day my friends wanted me to cut and cooler my hair blond. I ran out of Jessica's arms and stood their like they were going to shoot me.

My mom had brown hair. I can't loos the only thing that makes me look like her.

My mom was the most beautiful person on this planet. She was kind, funny and always knew that to do when I was feeling down or just needed something.

I miss her ever day, and the stories you se in TV, the sentens ' it get better, you are not going to feel like this forever' Is so not true. I carrier it with me ever day, every night. And its never EVER going to go away.

My mom died in a car accident for 2 years ago. The day my hole world fall apart. I lost everything, but still I had everything, sounds so weird.

That's the day my dad started working 24/7. He tought is was helping, do anything else than thinking about her.

As I got back to reality my dad knocked again, and I turned my head into the headboard so he couldn't see that I was crying.

Great, so I didn't take the waterproof mascara. I brushed away the tears with the back of my hand, and clicked the lock to *open* , took a deep breath before I stepping out of the car.

The air was surprisingly fresh and smoothing. It hit my clammy face like a storm and I closed my eyes. Just feeling like this couldn't be so bad.

I mean, fresh air is always good for the skin. That was a big plus.

But my disappointment there was nothing else that was good about the school. I were shown arrown the school. It was absolutely nothing to say really. Yeah sure, the curtain were hideous and the rooms were small, but nothing more.

Oh, but wait, Yeah, it was a school for girls ONLY!

When I got to my room, I spotted two beds. The suitcase I so rejected to carry, but was forest into my hand anyway slammed against the floor as I dropped it, on purpose.

I was never ever going to live with somebody else.

I turned towards the women how helped me carry the luggage. She was round and short with ugly shoes and a weird looking dress. It remained me of the dress my old English teather just to whear.

' Excuse me, but I am NOT going to live with a freaky, unknown English girl. I am living alone, or I'm out of here!' I know that the last sentens are easyere said then done, but my voice went from nice and sweet to very very angry anyway.

The women looked weired at me, like she wasn't getting what I was saying.

I am pretty sure I waited in 15 seconds before I just burst out of the room like a tornado.

I just ran a while, but didn't really find a way out of the school and back to the car. Dad couldn't have left, just like that, without saying goodbye, could he?

Like he cared about me. I'd really just screwed everything up since mom died.

With all the party's, the bad grades and even drugs. Yeah, I know drugs. How could it get that far.

I really don't blame him, if he just leave me here. In fact I totally get why he even wanted to send me here.

I was a burden, a problem for him. My knees started shaking, and I stopped running. With my back against the wall in some kind of hallway, I slide down to the floor.

With my head into my hands, sitting like a ball with my hair as a shield, I probably looked pretty stupid, but I didn't care about what people thought, about anything but myself.

**Please Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you are still enjoying the story. In this chapter Bella meets a guy! Yeah ! **

**Tell me what you thing!**

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there. Just doing nothing, but suddenly I heard footsteps. Maybe I could have reacted on that and stand up to pretend to look for the door out, but I didn't.

'Hey, are you ok?'

It was a guy. It had to be. The voice was rusty, but very sexy. The person were now on my right, sitting on his knees. I couldn't peek. If I did I would be so embarrassed for even being on the floor in the first place, so what should I do. Just sit her, looking like a moron. Definitely not.

I stood up, looking at my shoes as I walked away, but when I had just walked 2 feet somebody grabbed my forearm.

'Hey, where are you going? 'Now I looked up. OMG he was HOT. The guy had black hair, kind of messy, but that really looked good. The kind of messy when you don't try to make it a mess it just falls that way on its own, omg he was so HOT. His face looked nice and bad boyish at the same time, like he had two different personalities. His skin was tan, but it was very golden and soft tan, not solarium tan, naturally tan.

He was wearing a black sweater and jeans. And he was very high. Much higher than me. My head was just under his shoulder.

'I haven't seen you around before' he said in a cheerful voice. He checked me up and down with his brown eyes, and they stopped shortly at my boobs.

This HOT guy had just asked me two questions in a row without me saying anything. What is wrong with me?

'I…I…' I stuttered. The guy looked at me like he really wanted an answer. I blushed like I was 12 years old and looked down.

'I just got here' I said in a breath. I looked up again, through my hair that fell arrowed my shoulders. He smiled cutely and his white teeth shinned beautifully against his skin.

'Right, well...' He draged the last word out as he started backing away from me as he still looked into my eyes like he wanted something else. Automatically I stepped towards him with ones, like a magnet. Puzzeld by my own movements I looked back into his eyes.

Suddenly we had one of those movie moments. He looked from my eyes, to my mouth. I looked from his eyes to his mouth. He stepped closer and I stepped closer.

What's wrong with me. Okei, he is totally HOT, but this is so not me.

Now I could feel his breath on my face.

I so wanted to touch him. Just feel him, feel him toughing me. His hand grabbed my waist at the same time as my hand pressed against him chest.

I breathed heavily and my head started to spin. With his hand on my waist he pushed me against him slow. With his other hand he cupped my face and leaned against me.

I responded fast by pressing my mouth against his. He tasted sweet, hot and kind of forest like. The kiss was intense, but still very sweet and careful.

I totally lost myself in him. I forgot about mom, dad, the boarding school, the horrible curtains and everything else as I stood there, kissing a totally stranger.

I probably could have run away, or at least pull away from him, but I couldn't, I didn't want to. To my irritation somebody cleared their throat a few feet away from us.

I turned my head towards the person, still pretty choked with joy and confusion. My face went from happy and excited to embarrassed and…now just really embarrassed.

'Bella….!' The voice said angrily.

'Dad?'

**Please review and tell me what I can do better!**


End file.
